The Frosted Window
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They broke up in December and she just can't forget it, will she ever be able to forget the time they shared together? Even when she has to spend time in his hometown during the time of the 1 year mark of their break-up?


Title: The Frosted Window

Penname: RobstenLover93

Rating: T

Summary-

They broke up in December and she just can't forget it, will she ever be able to forget the time they shared together? Even when she has to spend time in his hometown during the time of the 1 year mark of their break-up?

Warning: Swearing

Banner Link:

Banner Designer Name and Email: Mina Rivera Email:

Beta Name and Email: Jane Ramirez Email: Janee_rocks12

ONE-SHOT

Bella's POV

A year….it's been a whole year since we broke up and I haven't seen him since, I seem to want to but I….I just can't come to the fact to speak with him again. I wasn't that I didn't have the time, I was afraid to speak to him again. He would probably hate me! He would just…I don't know how he would react if I saw him again. I lost all contact with him anyways after our break-up but I didn't blame him.

We had been together for 3 years and me….I just lost interest in him, I don't know why or how but I just did. It was a tragic thing to break his heart but I felt like I had to do it. There was no way I could stay with him and feeling nothing for him. It ruined Christmas that year. We had been planning to go to his family's house in New York. When we broke up, he took an engagement ring slammed it down on the table and walked out of the rom.

I burst into tears and didn't do anything for a few days. My best friend Alice (who happens to be his twin sister) didn't know why I broke up with her brother. If I must admit I didn't know either even if my feelings for him diminished. I….I haven't spoken to her since. She disappeared off the face off the earth with her brother soon following.

I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, all I did I was go to school and sit…I sat there and did absolutely nothing, and when I say nothing I mean _nothing. _After a month or so I got back into my normal routine, I slept, and I ate and I went to school and work. I still have no clue where they are and what they're doing but do I want to know? I'm not so sure I do….really do I? It's almost Christmas time again here in Arizona and my mother wants me to come home to New York to spend Christmas with her and her new husband.

My mom and dad divorced when I was 3 and I was dragged away with my mother until I was 11 and she got re-married. It's not that I don't like her new husband but I just felt that she shouldn't have to worry about her eleven year old daughter and her new husband at the same time so I went to live with my dad. It happens to be the place I met him. He was on vacation with his parents during the summer and they moved there instead of going back to New York.

I told her about my break up when she lived in Florida and she sent me a plane ticket to see her, I cried on her shoulder for hours on end while she rubbed my back trying to calm me. She told me she was moving the next morning. I burst into another fit of tears, she was going to be farther away again and I didn't like it. I told my dad about our break-up next, he took it hard as well and told me Edward had come to Forks the week before telling my father he was going to propose…my father had given him his blessing.

I had done a lot of crying in the first 2 months of our break-up but I got over it…eventually. Now a year later I'm expected to take this plane ticket and go to New York to see my mother and spend Christmas with her. It was the day before I was supposed to leave and I had yet to pack, where was I supposed to get stuff to keep me warm in Arizona? She does know it's usually really hot here right? She did live her a few years of her life.

What would I accomplish going to New York to see my mother? Would much even happen? I would spend Christmas with her and Phil and possibly New Year's and I would come home and see her again in the summer when I visit both of my parents for a month and a half. I sighed and laid back on my bed just to have my phone ring. It happened to be my mother.

"Hello mother" I said

"Hello Bella. I have a feeling you're not coming up," she said.

I sighed

"I will Mom, I've just been thinking of a lot of things lately. I know I haven't packed yet or anything and I need to get on it…" I said

She giggled.

"Just don't forget Bella. Christmas is in three days Bella and you need to be here, you promised," she said.

"I know I know, now I need to go and get some things for New York. How cold is it there?" I asked

"Single digits here, get something warm baby. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said hanging up the phone.

I stood up and grabbed my wallet from my night stand and walked out to the small kitchen grabbing my keys for my car and my room key. I had a single dorm room now since Edward left and started school in New York, I enjoyed the peace and quiet.

I looked down the hall and saw Emmett and Rose hand in hand walking my way, I instantly had an idea.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Bellyboo!" Emmett said letting go of his girlfriend's hand and picking me up, just to spin me around in a hug

"We just saw each other yesterday Emmett," I said giggling

If you don't believe it, Emmett isn't my best friend, his girlfriend is. Rosalie and I met in our English 101 class on the first day of class, we instantly became friends. She helped me out during the hard times of my break-up, and I'm grateful for that.

"What would you think of coming to New York with me?" I asked at random

"For Christmas?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah, Mom called me and told me she wanted me to come up….I don't want to go alone" I said

I knew they would both easily agree with going to New York with me for Christmas since neither of them had any family left. Rosalie had lost her parents when she was a young girl from a car accident, she was never adopted and left at 18 with no family to worry about. Emmett was also a foster child but he was adopted though his adoptive parents died a few months after his 18th birthday and they didn't have any other children so he was also alone and then there's me...the one with a mother and 2 fathers, they weren't jealous. I've asked them and I know there not because as long as they have each other then they are good.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you bellyboo!" Emmett said grinning

"Ya it'd be great, it's better than wasting our time here when we're supposed to be gone somewhere" Rose said

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it" I said

~the next day~

I was nervously tapping my foot on the floor as we were in the air because the pilot had told us it would be a small 10 minutes before we landed in New York. Rose put her hand on my leg

"You'll be fine Bella, it's just your mother and her husband." She said

"And my dad" I said

Even though my parents are divorced they maintain a good friendship and I'm so glad for that. It means we get to spend big holidays together as a family.

"Yes and your dad, and _no one _else. Don't be nervous. Now, is your mom picking us up or are we meeting her at her place?" she asked

"We're meeting Mom at her place, I know where it is" I said

"Okay," she said

After the plane landed and we successfully got off of it I made my way to the luggage claim and grabbed my bag before smacking into someone

"Oh sorry" I said looking up to see someone a girl actually

"Oh no it's my fault, I snuck up on you. Kate Cullen and you are?" she asked

It stung _Cullen. _

"Belly Boo! Let's get going, I'm dying to meet your mom" Emmett said to me from a few feet away touching his wrist with one finger because I was taking a while

"Sorry I have to go" I said standing up and walking off to Emmett and Rose

I slipped on the coat and gloves I took out of my bag to have rose put her hand on my shoulder

"You okay?" I asked

"I'll tell you later" I said

"Okay" I said

When getting out to the rental cars, Emmett handed me the keys of one of them and I went on a journey of finding it. It was a truck, I could not drive a truck.

"Do I get to drive now?" he asked grinning

I handed him the paper to go to my mom's house and the keys before sliding in the back, only for Rosalie to slide in next to me.

"Baby?" Emmett asked looking back at her confused why she wasn't in the passenger seat

"Bella and I have to talk, if you hear something keep your mouth shut" she said

"Yes baby" he said driving off with the truck

We waited a bit before she spoke

"What happened back at the airport?" she asked

"Did you see that girl that I ran into after grabbing my bag?" I asked

"Yeah I did, are you okay? You're not hurt right?" she asked

I shook my head, I was hurt….emotionally.

"Then what was it?" she asked

"Her last name" I said

Rosalie looked at me weird

"Her last name was Cullen" I said

"Oh" she said

"And…and…if you looked at her hand closely she had a wedding ring on her finger. He….he moved on" I said

"You don't know that Bella, he could have a brother" she said

I shook my head

"No, he only had Alice" I said

"Bella you can't have this haunt you forever. The name shouldn't bother you anymore" she said

I sighed deeply

"Love you Rose" I said

"I know Bella, I love you too" she said pulling me into a hug

The truck came to a halt and I looked up to see my mother's house. I grinned and jumped out of the truck in seconds walking up to the garage, where I saw Phil rubbing his hands together as he was doing something

"Phil!" I said

"Bella!" he grinned

He pulled me into a grand hug when I got close to him,

"Who is this?" he asked gesturing to my friends

"Phil this is my best friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. Guys this is my stepdad Phil" I said

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dwyer" Emmett said

"None of that, its Phil to both of you" Phil said

"Excuse my boyfriend Phil, he doesn't know much" Rosalie said

Phil burst into fits of laughter

"Your mother is in the house Bella, she said she needed to speak with you when you got here" Phil said

I walked into the house and found my mother in the kitchen….though she was not alone.

"Mom?" I asked quietly

She turned around immediately and smiled

"Hi baby" she said

"You needed me?" I asked

"I did but I don't anymore, I got it solved" she said

"Hello Bella" _she _said

"Hello Esme" I said quietly

_His _mother.

"You have no worries sweetheart, he won't be here" Esme said

"I know. Mom I want you to meet someone" I said

Esme's eyes lit up and Rosalie walked into the kitchen

"You must be my daughter's best friend!" My mother gushed dropping what she had and hugging Rosalie

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer" she said

"It's Renée to you sweetheart" Mom said

"Did you get what you needed fixed?" Rosalie asked looking to me

"Yes Rosalie." I said

Rosalie then looked over at _her_

"Hello. I'm Rosalie" Rosalie said holding out her hand

"Hello honey, Esme Cullen" she said

"I know who you are! Oh my god Bella!" Rosalie said

I buried my face into my hands trying to hide away from my best friend's craziness

"Rosalie! Don't embarrass Belly Boo" Emmett said

"This is my _boyfriend _Emmett" Rosalie said

"Bellyboo?" My mother asked

"It's my nickname for Bella," Emmett said

"I see" Mom said

"Is Dad here?" I asked

"No" she said quickly

"Mom you're lying" I said

"Bella don't" Emmett said with seriousness in his voice

"Emmett there can't be really much you can do about this, it's her father" Rose said to her boyfriend rolling her eyes

"Rose think about it" Emmett said

There was….just something in his voice that made me wonder.

"Oh" she said quietly

"Honey I can swear your father isn't here yet" Mom said

"I don't believe you! Any of you! You're keeping me from something and I don't like it! You know that!" I said glaring at the people lying to me in this kitchen

"Bella enough" Rosalie said taking my arm

She dragged me away from the room farther into the house, I wanted to see my dad! I know he's here. She dragged me into the guest room and sat me on the bed

"Bella, _he's _out there with your dad. Do you really want to face him?" she asked quietly

"But she said…" I said

"She lied and no Bella he's _not _married" she said

"This….please tell me this is a dream" I said pulling at my hair

I pinched myself multiple times and I just couldn't wake up

"You'll be okay, I'll be here for you. If he even try's to do something to do like smack you or something Emmett will have his ass. Emmett already hit the guy" she said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I saw it in his face, I know the guy" she said

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _I heard someone say

I whimpered and pulled my legs to my chest

"You'll be okay, I can promise you" she said

Rosalie's POV

~Christmas day~

I woke to my alarm clock at 8 o clock in the morning and I yawned and stretched looking out the window by the room, it was snowing….and it was Christmas. I smiled and wiggled out of Emmett's grip making my way for the bathroom. After doing what was needed I walked into the living room to see a few people in there, only 3 actually. Edward, Bella, _and _Charlie.

They weren't saying much but Edward was shirtless…and Bella had her face stuck in a book probably just trying to ignore her ex-boyfriend's six pack…oh baby.

"Good morning! Early Christmas present Bella?" I asked smiling

"I got it for her, she needed a distraction apparently for the next few days" Charlie said

No shit she needed a distraction.

"Are you the only ones up?" I asked

"Yes" Charlie said

"Is it like this every Christmas? Do you guys have some kind of tradition?" I asked

"No. Renee usually does something new every year" Charlie said

I smiled. The door opened a second later and a whoosh of cold hair came upon me, I shivered.

"Ho Ho Ho!" someone giggled

It was a girl. She came into the house and she was _small _….Alice Cullen.

"Charlie where's my brother?" she asked

Charlie rolled his eyes and pointed to her brother where he sat, a glare on his face.

"Edward! It's Christmas! The Best time of the year!" Alice said going over to her brother and hugging him from behind

I stood in the doorway and kept peeking back into the kitchen where my coffee was brewing.

"Charlie who's this?" she asked referring to me

He wanted to speak but Emmett came in the room, no shirt on, and yawning.

"Baby why are you up so early? It's just Christmas" he mumbled

Alice stared…at _my _boyfriend.

"This is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett" Charlie said

"Why are they here? Who are they? They're obviously not family" Alice said crossing her arms

"They're better family then you ever were!" Bella said throwing her book down and leaving the room

"Bella! Oh my god! I…I…" she said

"Don't you even go dare go after her!" Charlie said

"But Charlie! She's my best friend!" she said

"No, you _were _her best friend. She could care fucking less about you now Alice," I said pissed off

It was turning out to be a horrible Christmas and the day had just started.

"Bella you need to calm down, come on baby" her mother said leading her back into the living room

"Hi Bella" Alice said

"Don't" Esme said coming in right behind Renee

"Hi Mom" Alice said

"Baby I think it'd be better if you didn't speak to her right now. You don't know what those two have been going through" Esme said

I sat down next to Bella on the couch and took her hand, mouthing _you'll be okay_. She nodded at me. Renee smiled and went over to her Christmas tree

"We'll start opening presents now, then have lunch later" she said

"Wait where's Phil?" Charlie asked

"Emergency" she said

Sounded like a lie to me but I didn't say anything as she passed out the first present. It was for Charlie. It was from Renee and Phil, they had gotten him a new fishing pole.

"I hope you still like to fish Charlie, it's the only thing I remembered you liked" she said

"It's perfect. Thank you Renee" he said

She grinned and passed off another present. This one was from Alice to Phil. Since he wasn't here we moved on with the presents. Only to find one from Esme to her son, Edward. He took it from her put it off to the side and we went on, I had no clue why he did that, embarrassment maybe? Or he knew what it was already and didn't want to open it? It's all so confusing with this family.

I got a present, it was some hair products from Renee. She said if I didn't like them she had the receipt I could go and get something else. I shook my head gave her a hug and told her it was perfect. She gave Emmett some video games and he was overjoyed with his new games he could play on his Xbox when we got back home. Edward opened some of his presents put them to the side said thank you and didn't say anything else. Emmett was watching him very carefully.

Emmett would peak at me every now and then and I would smile at him, I liked being here.

"I've got another present for all you kids under 25 but you'll have to wait until New Year's" Renee said

"Mom we won't be here on New Year's, we're going home tomorrow" Bella said

"I'm sorry Renee" I said

"Do you have more family in Arizona Rose?" she asked

"No, I was a foster child, I have no family" I said

"I'm sorry honey, Emmett?" she asked

"My parents died when I was 18" he said

"Then why can't you stay Bella?" Renee asked

Bella was about to speak but I did,

"We all just want to come home, if I must admit, she didn't want to come anyway. We're leaving in the early morning" I said

"I'm sorry I forced you to come Bella" Renee said

She didn't say anything, she got up from the couch threw something on Edward's lap and walked out. I knew exactly what it was,

"Listen to it, it is something's you would never believe she went through when you two broke up. Even though she broke up with you doesn't mean she didn't hurt….a lot" I said chasing after Bella

I walked into her room and there she sat,

"What'd you give him? Are they songs? You speaking?" I asked

"It's something…something he'll only understand" she said

~early the next morning (December 26th) ~

I yawned as we made our way to the airport. Bella was sleeping the corner with a tear stained face

"Emmett stop the truck" I said

He pulled off to the side and put the truck in park.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We can't do this anymore, _they _can't do this anymore" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Take us back to Renee's place. Bella needs to speak with him. They can't do this anymore. They need….they need to speak with each other" I said

He turned the truck around and went to Renee's house again. I shook Bella's shoulders

"Bella wake up" I said

She turned in her seat and looked at me

"This isn't the airport, this is my mom's house" she mumbled

"I know, but there's no way I'm going back to Arizona when you can't handle this. You need to speak with him, see him for him not for the anger you have with him" I said

"Rose" she sighed

"No Bella, we're not going to Arizona until you two talk" I said

"You suck" she said opening her door and slipping out.

I rolled my eyes, hopefully this will work,

Bella's POV

I slipped out of the truck and walked back into the house. He was in the kitchen, he looked back at me

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said

"Weren't you leaving?" he asked

"We need to talk and not argue" I said

"I know" he said.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you! I…I don't know what happened between us I just…there was something missing between us and it made me feel different like I didn't love you anymore." I gushed to him

"I know Bella…I know. I listened to the CD. If you don't know this it wasn't very easy for me either, it was a big thing for me. We were together _three _years Bella. There was no way it was going to go away easily" he said

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him,

"I still love you" I mumbled

"I know. I love you too" he said

"Who is Kate? Are you with her or something?" I asked.

"Who _is _Kate? Well," he said.

"Tell me," I said.

"She was just someone," he said.

"Edward! Tell me who she was," I said.

"She was someone I was with after we separated," he said.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"We got drunk, and something happened…" he said.

"Edward," I said.

"I got rid of her! She wouldn't let me go, everytime I tried to get rid of her," he said.

"You two married," I said.

"Drunk," he said.

"That's why she refers to herself as Kate Cullen?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said.

"You should have said something," I said.

"I know but I just….I forget," he said.

"Whatever you say lover boy," I said.

**A/N- This is the end for those two. They had a rough time in the beginning but it was easier to take Bella back then Edward ever thought. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
